The present invention relates to adapters for switch plates, including light switch plates that comprise attachment means to an existing switch plate, one or more apertures and one or more protruding members, such as hooks, for storage of items, such as keys.
Many people live in apartments or other domiciles that include a multitude of switches having protective switch plates. Often, these protective plates can include one or more switches. Typically, two or more switches are arranged behind a single protective cover.
Often, people misplace their keys, such as their car keys or house keys after they enter their home, thus creating the need for a frustrating and prolonged search before leaving the home.
Further, the invention can be used to assist memory impaired individuals such as elderly people or Alzheimer's patients. By having a hook to hang an object proximal to a light switch ensures that a person will remember where the object was place and create a habitual behavior pattern to assist such individuals and prevent them from losing items.
Additionally, the invention can be used to assist young people such as teenagers. In such cases, the individual can use the invention to hang an item, such as keys or a cell phone, in the same place, near a light switch, thereby creating and promoting a responsible behavior pattern.
The present invention solves this problem by integrating at least one protruding member, such as a hook into a light switch plate cover. Thus, when a user enters a building, domicile, or any room, the user can hang keys or other important items on the device. When the user leaves the area, the keys or other items are conveniently available near the switch. The present invention is also advantageous in that it can be attached to any existing switch plate without having to remove the existing plate. The device can be both removable and movable between locations for convenience and efficiency.